


more than just friends

by onetruethree



Series: 2020 Ficlets [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Just Friends, Lukagami July 2020, Quote: Just a friend (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: Kagami often had a hard time determining what her feelings meant. She was cold to Marinette for a long time before she realized they could be friends. She had feelings for Adrien for a while until she realized she wasn’t his target. Recently, she started to get closer and closer to Luka, not knowing if their relationship was platonic or not.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: 2020 Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673587
Kudos: 12





	more than just friends

**Author's Note:**

> For Lukagami July, Day 30: She's/He's just a friend

Kagami often had a hard time determining what her feelings meant. She was cold to Marinette for a long time before she realized they could be friends. She had feelings for Adrien for a while until she realized she wasn’t his target. Recently, she started to get closer and closer to Luka, not knowing if their relationship was platonic or not. 

Marinette asked her about it one day. “Kagami, are you and Luka dating?”

She quickly denied it. “No, he’s just a friend.” 

Marinette wasn’t convinced. She’d heard that before. “Maybe you should go talk to him.” 

Kagami and Luka talked almost every day, but never about their relationship so frankly. She took Marinette’s advice and went to go talk to him, but before she could, he asked her, “Kagami, are you free for dinner?” 

She was. 

“My house at 5:00?” 

At first, she assumed it was something between friends. They had grown closer over the last few weeks, since Marinette and Adrien were busy with each other. As she thought about it more, though, it seemed more and more like a romantic date. Alone for dinner at his house didn't seem strictly platonic. Still, she wasn’t convinced that he meant it that way. He always did seem over the top romantic even with his friends, so it wouldn’t be that much of a reach. 

She made her way over to his place a little after 4:30. Thankfully, once he had graduated high school, he had gotten his own place closer to work, so she wouldn’t have to go to Luka’s family boat. This also meant they would most likely be alone. 

When Luka opened the door, he was wearing an apron, and Kagami couldn’t help but stare for a few seconds. 

“Hi, sorry, I’m still cooking dinner, but you’re welcome to come in.” He was polite and concise, and left the door open for her to enter when he ran to the kitchen after hearing a timer beep. She helped herself in and closed the door behind her. 

So, clue one that this was a date: he was making a home cooked meal for her rather than ordering in. “What are you making?” Maybe it might've been more polite to sit in the other room and wait, but she hovered over him and watched over his shoulder.

“Salmon and potatoes.” He paused and looked back at her. “You’re not vegetarian, are you?” He looked flustered. “Maybe I should’ve asked.”

She shook her head. “No, I’m not vegetarian. Looks good.” He was just about done with the meal, and had just finished mashing the potatoes when she complimented him.

“Thank you.”

She continued to hover around him, not sure what she should be doing or where she should be. She wondered if he was any good at cooking, but from what she saw of the meal already, she didn't really have to wonder. 

Then, he opened the oven, and they both froze, heads turned towards the smoke coming from the oven. 

“Oh no,” he said under his breath and pulled the pan from the oven. They could both tell almost immediately that the meal was burnt just from the smell, but neither spoke it aloud. He threw the now crispy fish in the trash and made his way to the table. “Kagami, I’m so sorry, I’m usually not this bad at cooking, I was just nervous tonight. Do you want me to order a pizza or something?” He put his head in his hands, visibly ashamed. 

“Don’t worry about me, it's fine. We can order something, sure.” 

They ended up ordering burgers and eating them on the couch. Kagami wondered if he was going to turn on a show; she rarely watched TV, but she was curious about the phenomenon. He instead told her, “I’m sorry I messed everything up. You just seem so well put-together, and I wanted to impress you, but maybe I should’ve tried an easier recipe.” 

Sure, she wasn’t used to dates being like this, but she had been getting tired of the uncomfortable stiffness that came with meeting new people. It was nice how relaxed they could be around each other, and eating fast food was a perfect example of this. “It’s fine. You can treat me like you would any other friend. If this happened with Marinette, you probably wouldn’t be so embarrassed.”

He froze at the mention of Marinette. Kagami realized it might’ve been better not to bring her up, that wound was probably still not entirely healed. It had been a few months, but it was obvious to all of them that Luka had been madly in love with her. Kagami’s mind pivoted to her fear that she was just a rebound, and she blurted, “Did you ask me on this date because you’re not over Marinette?”

“A date?” Luka looked shocked. “No, I didn't really mean this to be a date.” He scratched his face nervously. 

“Oh, good, I didn't either. I just thought you did, so... never mind.” She was glad she wasn’t meant to be a rebound after Marinette, but something else wasn’t sitting right with her. She didn't say anything else, though.

They still didn't let go of each other’s hands. 

Silence made Kagami uncomfortable, but the subject she brought up wasn’t exactly calming. “Marinette asked me earlier if we were dating.” She trailed off, wondering if that was the best way to ask such a thing. She started again. “So, are we?” 

He immediately grinned, but his smile disappeared almost as fast. “We’ve never really talked about it...” He thought back to the past few weeks, trying to figure out why she would ask such a thing. Usually, they walked alone for hours, talking. It wasn’t like they ever did anything “date-like”, but...

“I told her we were just friends,” Kagami said when he took too long to answer. 

“Okay, good. That’s what I was going to say.” Luka didn't know what he was going to say, but that was as good an answer as any. Still, something was still bothering him. “Can I kiss you?”

“What?”

“Well, maybe that’s the way we figure this out.” His grin stuck this time, content with his idea. “Only if you want to, of course,” he amended. 

Kagami knew that if any time was a time to hesitate, this was it. She expected to have to make a choice between taking the chance and kissing him, or ruining their friendship. She didn't feel that sort of pressure, though. She trusted that even if there was nothing there, Luka wouldn’t let it ruin them. She wouldn’t either. “Okay.”

They turned towards each other, and after freezing up a little from the sudden eye contact, they kissed. It wasn’t movie-like, with sparks, but both of them could tell there was something there worth exploring. 

“So, just friends?” Kagami asked, her face still much closer to his than it was the first time she asked. 

“Maybe not just friends.”


End file.
